Unspoken Understandings
by kirei yuhi
Summary: Post Liar Game Drama. Fluffy AkiyamaxKanzaki One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Liar Game.

Due to the fact that I think that the drama was far too short and the lack of Liar Game fics out there, I just wanted to do a little one-shot. I hope you enjoy it!

******************************************

Unspoken Understandings

I wanted to kick myself at what I was about to do. The door in front of me was one that was pretty familiar to me by now. I had been standing outside of it for about an hour now. I ran a hand through my unruly hair.

I guess I had lowered myself to the level of a stalker.

Enough of this shit. I picked the lock on the door effortlessly and closed it silently behind me as I made a beeline to the area of the apartment where the bed was located.

I took a seat at her desk. The wind blew softly through Kanzaki Nao's window. The window left open for a nice cool breeze on a warm summer night. The said girl was sleeping peacefully on her bed. A bed that looked far too big for such a small person such as herself. Even in sleep, a small smile was plastered to her lips. It was a genuine and sweet smile that melted even the iciest of hearts.

Including my own.

I thought myself to be somewhat of a fool. Remembering the day that I had been released from jail, I had one hundred percent thrown myself in head first back into the fire that had already burned me once, so to speak. I was committing the same crime that I had finished serving my time for not even 24 hours prior. Maybe my time in jail had made me crazier than I had previously thought. But even still, there was no way that anybody could even think about working with that foolishly honest girl and think that they would even make 1 yen.

But for one thing, I was Akiyama Shinichi, a genius swindler.

And I suppose for another thing, Kanzaki Nao may be foolish, but she was definitely not stupid.

I smiled slightly at the thought. She had truly proven herself in the Revival Round. Not even I could have been so clever. I had wanted to use the rules to my advantage to bring someone down to their knees, but that girl did the complete opposite. She had turned the game that was supposed to destroy a person, into a game that saved a person. She didn't know it herself, but she had gained many admirers that day.

My thoughts were interrupted by a small groan from the bed. The pink sheets had slipped off of her completely and I, for one, was not going to let a lady catch a cold if I could help it. I moved from my spot at her desk to tuck her back into bed, but before I could make it, her eyes stopped me in my place.

It seemed like little Nao was awake.

I quickly recovered from her initial stare and went back to my original plan of tucking her into bed. To my surprise, she didn't utter a single sound until I moved back to my place at her desk. Wasn't she angry that I had practically broken into her apartment like a common thief? Wasn't she wondering what the hell I was doing there in the middle of the night? But instead of her asking me any questions, I could see her look of surprise change into one of her famous smiles.

"What?" my tone was gruffer than I wanted it to be.

Her response blew me away.

"Thank you, Akiyama-san."

My face became hot. Did I just blush? And did she just thank me for breaking into her apartment?

Unable to deal with my unrecognizable reaction, I just huffed in response.

She just giggled at my awkwardness.

I thought she fell back asleep but after a few minutes, she silently got up from her bed bringing her sheets with her and sat down on the floor in front of me.

"Aren't you uncomfortable? You're welcome to sleep on the couch." Her generosity was still as keen as ever even in her half-asleep state.

"I'm fine." I must have sounded like a 5-year old boy trying to act tough because she just giggled…again.

Her giggling soon stopped and I watched her place her head gingerly on my knee.

I sighed. This girl was hopeless.

I once again got up from my place at her desk and picked her up easily in my arms. She surprised me again when she didn't mutter any complaints.

Once she was tucked safely back into her bed, I knelt at her side and looked straight into her eyes.

"You're quiet today" I observed.

Her eyes just widened in response. I laughed inwardly. That response was just so like her. I went to move back to the desk when something stopped me.

I looked back at her to see that she had grabbed the back of my t-shirt.

She seemed to be at a loss of words for a moment, but I waited patiently for her voice.

"Um…Akiyama-san, there's um…you know…lots of space in the bed…and I'd just feel better knowing that…you know…that you're more comfortable…and…" she trailed off.

I let a mouth curl into a small smile. This was more like the Nao I knew. I lifted her up again and moved her over so I could crawl into the bed with her.

I turned so my back was facing her.

"Happy? Now get some rest. Don't you have a test tomorrow?" I quietly chided her over my shoulder.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me, Akiyama-san. Good night!"

With that, she once again grabbed the back of my shirt and sighed happily. I tried frowning in annoyance but no matter how much I tried, it just became another smile.

Damn this girl.

I resisted the urge to turn around and watch her sleep. The last thing I wanted was to lose to my emotions and just gather her in my arms where she belonged. No. Akiyama Shinichi would not give into pathetic emotions such as those. But without my permission, I closed my eyes in contentment.

Moments later, I felt her rhythmic breathing signing that she had fallen into a deep sleep. I marveled at the thought that through all the opportunities she had, she still hadn't questioned my being there, almost if she knew, almost if she were expecting me. Of course I was grateful that I didn't need to explain anything, but at the same time I still couldn't get why she wasn't suspicious or even curious.

But that was the enigma that was Kanzaki Nao. She would never ever doubt my intentions were good.

I wrestled with my emotions for the second time that night. With a sigh at the thought of how weak I was, I indulged myself and flipped over to face her.

She really was an angel.

Rewarding myself for good behavior, I cautiously tucked her hair behind her ear. I felt my eyelids beginning to droop and soon I fell into the same deep slumber that would become the first of many nights of good sleep.

It was the last fleeting thought as I fell asleep that night that I'll always remember. This was just the beginning.

******************

Sooo what do you think? A little too clique? I hope not. I really wanted to just make Akiyama just screw it all and just do what he wanted but that's really not like him. He's kind of an emotionally uptight guy. I hope this one-shot was satisfying! It was my first one.


End file.
